Embrace the Shadows
by DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Kyoumi Kenkyusha never liked her life or her duty but in order to save the people you love, you have to put up with it... Byukuya Kuchiki/Kyoumi Kenkyusha(OC)


A loud cracking tore through the silence, anyone with the even slightest hint of spiritual pressure could hear it but no one knew where it had come from so they out it out of their minds and continued whatever they were doing. Too bad for them because it was a chain cracking that kept an ancient evil in its realm, something that is much more deadly and dangerous, and will bring utter chaos, destruction and death if ever released from its imprisonment. It was called the World of Shadows, and the doorway that leads to this World was sealed by two of the four great noble families of Soul Society. The World of Shadows is much like Hueco Mundo though the sand, mountains, rocks and trees are black and there is only a moon that provides light to this otherwise dark world. On the peak of the tallest mountain stood a tall and forbidding castle, made completely out of black marble.

 _Another chain has been broken…those old fools thought that those weak seals would keep us in here for all eternity..._

The ShadowKing ruled over the World of Shadows with an iron fist and will. He stood on the balcony, overlooking the land below the castle. The ShadowKing drummed his fingers idly on the rail, thinking.

 _Hmm…the other worlds have no idea that this world even exists but by the time that they do, it will be too late._

He frowned as another thought crossed his mind.

 _Unless the Heads of the two great noble families tell them._

This was very unlikely because both the Takahashi and Fujihara families were very secretive and tend to keep to themselves.

The ShadowKing wore a black Kimono, black hakama, a black haori with a high collar with small tassels attached to the corners and black boots. In his gloved hand was a black mask that completely covers his face, it has two eye silts. The ShadowKing didn't wear this mask because he was disfigured; he was in fact very handsome but he doesn't wear the mask to hide his face at all…he wears it because it makes his opponents scared and uneasy. He has long black hair and ice-blue colored eyes. He has a small piece of hair hanging down, and bangs hanging over the right side of his face.

 _Hmph…I've been sealed in here for so long that nobody that had fought against me so long ago are all dead. None of the Soul Reapers that are living now do not know who I am nor do they know that I exist…and that my subordinates exist._

He turned around and walked into his bedroom, the ShadowKing sat down on a black throne, he crossed his legs propped his elbow on the right arm of throne and cradled his chin in the palm of his hand while his left hand was casually draped over the other arm, he lifted his mask up so that he can stare into its lifeless eyes.

 _The ShadowScouts should be able to get out…I'm still not able to and the ShadowWarriors will be able to get out but not for another two weeks and as for the ShadowElites they won't be able to get out for another month…but then again it could happen a lot sooner than later._

He smirked; the scraping of chains against the hard floor can be heard coming closer to him then silence. He felt something wet touch his fingertips then a second, the ShadowKing looked down to see two of the ShadowHounds. The ShadowHounds looked like dogs; their fur is smooth and soft to the touch. They are the size of a large boar and they have long whiplike tails. Their claws are 5 inches long and are very sharp. ShadowKing leaned down and stroked their heads causing them to make a trilling sound.

 _Sounds like that my ShadowHounds are getting restless and are eager to get out of here._

He could hear more scraping from the far side of the bedroom and the clicking sound of nails, and the glowing white eyes of the other ShadowHounds. The ShadowKing stood up and walked to another door and pushed it open. He walked into the room and looked around, there were pillows, and the pillows vary in many shapes and sizes, at the far end of the room. The ShadowKing walked over to the pillows and lay down on the pillows crossing his arms behind his head.

"This place smells like her…" He murmured softly.

He took a deep breath, savoring the sweet scent of cherry blossoms mixed with vanilla and closed his eyes.

 _It took a long time but Keiji somehow managed to collect all the pillows that she had lain on._

The ShadowKing opened his eyes and sat up, ranking his hand through his hair. He looked around, this room was her sitting room, where she can relax whenever she wants and soon she'll be here with him…for all eternity.


End file.
